A Night Out
by Amy Storm
Summary: Mia and the guys go out for an evening of dancing and drinking.  A just for fun one shot.  Rated M for adult situations.  Hope you all enjoy!


Disclaimer – I do not own, or suggest to own the Ronin Warriors. I own the odd plot within this story. No more or less. Thanks!

"So I was thinking about going out for the evening tomorrow night." Mia ventured slightly nervous.

"Out where?" Was Ryo's very suspicious askance.

"Well, there's a new club that just opened." She replied.

"A club?" Sage raised an eyebrow and she could tell he was looking for ways out of it.

"Yeah it's kind of a dance club. I think it could be fun." Mia replied smiling winsomely at the five who lived with her.

"You want to go to a dance club?" Rowen gave a skeptical look but she grinned.

"You guys don't have to go if you don't want too." She replied "Just because I want to go out doesn't mean you have to go too." She knew full well that there was no way on this little blue and green planet that the guys would let her go alone though.

"Who would you go with then?" Kento asked suspicious.

She sighed shrugging "I guess if you guys don't want to go I could just go alone." She was successfully keeping the smirk off of her face since she knew she'd already won.

"What club?" Cye asked curious.

"It's called Bed, I think. It's where the Panther used to be." She replied.

"That's not the best area of town Mia." Ryo pointed out.

"I noticed that Ryo." She answered him raising an eyebrow at his comment.

"Why don't we all go?" Kento finally offered. "It's been a while since we've all gone out anywhere."

"You guys really don't have to go if you don't want to." Mia replied trying to sound resigned to going alone.

"No, it'll be fun right?" Rowen replied watching the only female in their midst closely.

"I think it will be." She replied pushing mahogany hair back out of jade green eyes.

"Then it's settled, we'll all go out tomorrow after dinner." Ryo replied as Cye and Sage winced.

Mia smiled at them, "Thanks Guys. If it's no fun we'll leave promise."

"No worries Mia." Ryo shrugged off her concern.

The wait for the next night left the Ronins feeling slightly nervous. Mia didn't usually head to clubs and club Bed was supposedly a very upscale club. Kento had a moment of panic when he realized that his usual casual clothes probably wouldn't be appropriate and Sage managed to help them all find decent clothes to wear. Nerves made them ready early and they could hear music from Mia's room since she liked to listen to it as she got ready for the day. They shrugged it off assuming that the night time would be no different.

So it was that they were downstairs in the living room waiting on their female friend and reason for the excursion. Mia rarely ever dressed up so it was causing some curiosity to see what she decided to wear. A good fifteen minutes later they heard the music shut off and the click of heels on hardwood. She appeared in the doorway wearing a black halter dress that was short but still tasteful. She had swept her hair up into an 'up-do' that was curled and she was actually wearing makeup. It took them a moment to comprehend what they were seeing and the auburn haired woman's lips smirked in a pale gloss her dark lined green gaze skeptical.

"Everything okay guys?" Her hand went to her hip in a pose they were familiar with but the dress and heels gave them a whole new impression of it.

"Uh, yeah- everything's fine Mia, you look great. Ready to go?" Kento surprisingly recovered first his eyes still wide as he drank in the female form before him.

"Alright then. Who's driving?" She asked brightly.

"I'll drive." It was a generous offer from Rowen and she nodded in agreement. Another surprise since she usually drove when they all went somewhere.

She turned gesturing to them to follow and handed Rowen the keys to the larger vehicle that she had bought for transporting all of them. He swallowed hard after she turned from him giving him the keys and walked out the door. She led them out the door and went to the large vehicle and smiled as Sage held open the front passenger door for her. Now that he'd had a moment to adjust his manners returned. She pulled and smoothed her skirt as she sat in the car and adjusted her belt while the others settled into their spots.

Rowen gave her a sidelong glance as he started the car and noted that she was paying attention as she started a conversation with them all about their plans for summer so far. They had been surprised when she'd said she wanted to go out. The Assistant Professor was usually quiet and shy so they didn't want to stop her from breaking out every now and again.

"Okay Mia, so why are we going out?" Ryo finally caught up with everything so far including the bombshell in the front seat. She grinned.

"You're finally old enough to go out to the clubs Ryo, we're celebrating that and you all passed your finals for your spring quarter in college." She replied.

"Well yeah, I'm finally 21 but you never want to go out." She frowned slightly.

"That's not true, I just didn't think it would be fun if I went alone and I couldn't take just a few of you without feeling bad that not all of you could come with us. I used to go to the clubs in France a lot with my friends." She replied honestly. "The age restriction for those clubs was much lower though so it wasn't a big deal for under 18 to go since we had both clubs for teenagers and for those who were older separate of course. Before I moved to Japan to live with Grandfather I lived in Paris and it's a completely different attitude there."

"So how long has it been since you last went to a club?" Kento asked.

"Well my parents passed away a year before I met you five. My Grandfather made me come here to live after that since I had graduated high school anyhow and Shin Sho said they would let me in if I passed the entrance exams and if I promised I could behave myself since I was so young." She rolled her eyes.

"Young?" Rowen was confused and she laughed suddenly.

"How old do you guys think I am?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well you're a college professor right?" Cye asked confused, "So you've got to have a few years on all of us."

She laughed delighted, "Okay then, that's a real eye opener." She opened her purse and dug out her license. "How old are you Cye?"

"22 but you know that." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay well, what if I told you I graduated from high school when I was nine and went to a University in Paris until my parent's passed away? I had my Masters by the time I turned 15, and I received my Doctorate when I was 19, you remember that don't you?" They had been there and She had graduated with her PhD the year before Cye had Graduated from high school.

"You're only a year older then me?" Cye took the proffered license and verified it. "You're joking right?"

"You've got the proof right there Cye. Ro's not the only genius around you know." She replied sarcastically.

"But you teach history." Ryo was flabbergasted.

"So?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you want to do something else?" Sage asked, "Something more challenging?"

"Of course I did but the University here at Shin Sho didn't want to turn some French linguistic genius loose in their halls. Until they could officially hire me that is." She replied taking back her license then and putting it away. "Shin Sho is better known for its ancient civilization studies anyhow so I just swapped my major and enjoyed the break."

That left them speechless for a moment. None of the guys had ever considered her eligible material, they just considered all of her suitors ineligible for her, they assumed that eventually she'd bring home someone they found to be halfway worthy.

There wasn't a chance in Hell of that now. The five grinned feral smiles at the female who'd turned back to watching the streets so she could give Rowen directions. She didn't note the looks but she could sense the shift in feeling in the car which confused her slightly. She passed it off as if it were no moment.

They reached their destination and Mia instructed Rowen to go ahead and use the Valet service.

"Kenichi-Kun!" She laughed as the dark haired dark eyed male slid into the car having handed Rowen the ticket.

"Koji-chan! Baby girl how are you?" He asked in surprise.

"I'm good. This is where you're working now?" She asked interested. She leaned over and kissed his cheek and he returned the favor.

"Yeah, it pays the bills for now. You got the guys to bring you?"

"Mmm hmm. My house mates." Her eyes danced but she could feel the guys preparing to rid her of this unworthy male. "How's Royo-kun?"

"He's great. We just moved in together." He grinned a wicked little smile.

"Well give him a kiss from me. I'll see you later?" She asked with a smile.

"I'll call you and we'll go '_shopping_' and get something wonderful for my Royo-kun and your guy du jour." She laughed at this slipping out of the car starlet style she took the helping hand offered to her by Cye who closed the door behind her. They headed to the front door to get into the very short queue waiting to be admitted.

"Who was that?" Kento asked narrowing eyes on her back.

"Oh that was Kenichi-kun. He's a friend of mine from when I first came to Japan."

"You seemed awfully familiar there." Sage noted.

She smiled, "Jealous?"

That stopped them short as she continued, "He's gay guys. Royo-kun is his boyfriend." She tossed her hair and laughed at the shock on their faces.

They entered the building to pulsing techno music. Mia closed her eyes letting the beat flow through her and smiled wickedly at the man at the door. She bit her lip slightly and he gave her an appreciative glance.

"Welcome to club Bed, Lady and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy your stay!" He gave her a grin and waved them through.

She took the hand that brushed hers and Ryo grinned at her as they headed to find a table where they could sit when they were tired. All of the chairs looked like headboards and there were tons of 'heavy' fabrics like one would find in a bedroom. They found a table and were immediately asked by the waitress if they wanted drinks.

Mia smiled lightly at her and ordered a martini dry. The guys raised eyebrows at her drink and she winked. Sage shook his head as he and the others decided to play it safe by ordering beers. The waitress smiled and went quickly to the bar and Mia gave a devilish grin at them as they took a moment to look around. They weren't very far from the dance floor and Mia was pleased to note it was much larger then the last club she'd gone to.

"So who are you gonna dance with first?" Kento asked with a grin suddenly.

"I dunno, are you asking me to dance?" She replied with a smirk.

Kento shrugged then stood holding out his hand. She laughed and took his hand allowing him to lead her out onto the floor. The others were surprised that Kento had actually managed to ask her to dance first and watched with interest as she moved.

"You know that's almost hypnotic." Rowen murmured to himself not realizing he'd spoken aloud; he was surprised at the sounds of assent as the other three agreed with him.

"Should we plan how we're going to keep her out on the floor all night?" Sage suggested suddenly noticing a few guys had started paying their female housemate attention.

"Maybe." Ryo replied as the song ended and Kento was about to lead her back to their seats. The waitress appeared for a moment and delivered their drinks and Kento and Mia were stopped briefly by another man asking if Mia would like to dance.

Mia smiled and allowed herself to go back out onto the floor. Kento shrugged for a moment and went to join the others who noticed that she was dancing with the tall dark haired dark eyed man and smiling but they weren't pleased she was with someone else.

"Hey guys." Kento groaned taking a swig of his beer. He watched his dance partner get traded off with another guy and suddenly shook her head at the end of the song and returned to them, declining another dance with the man who had cut in.

She reappeared at the table and took a sip of her drink. "Having fun?" Ryo asked with an odd look she didn't recognize.

"For the most part. The last one was a little too grabby." She shrugged sipping her drink she gave them a wry look as Kento spoke.

"Want us to go break his hands?" She laughed.

"Not required big guy. He won't come back." She replied "He's just looking for right now, I'm pretty adept at scaring those kinds off on my own."

"How do you scare off someone like that?" Cye couldn't help but ask.

"Talk about one of two things, Marriage or children. They leave much faster if you talk about both." She smirked wickedly.

They laughed and Mia finished her drink watching the dancers for a minute. "Ready to go back out?" Ryo offered and she nodded.

"Sure thing. If the waitress comes back order me another with a bottle of water please?" She asked the others, they were surprised but didn't let it phase them.

Mia ended up switching Ronins throughout the night and ended up staying away from other guys for the most part. She realized the Ronins were probably keeping her busy just to avoid the hassle that could occur if she ended up dancing with another man. By Midnight she'd had what she had decided early on was her limit. The guys were glad to provide water since they were staying at the table for the most part. She was surprised that even though they seemed like they were having fun they weren't dancing unless it was with her.

Ryo finally commented, "So, how much longer do you think it would take her to be drunk?"

"She's buzzed now Ryo, why would we want to get her drunk?" Kento asked confused.

"She's Mia. I'm kind of curious as to what she'd do if she did get drunk." Ryo shrugged.

Rowen gave a slightly thoughtful look at this, "Well I think she said she'd reached her limit already."

"Well then a couple more at the most is all it would take." Ryo suggested.

"That's kind of underhanded." Sage smirked.

"We won't let anything happen to her." Ryo suggested innocently.

The waitress reappeared and Ryo re-ordered Mia's earlier drink of choice. While he was distracted Cye reappeared.

"Where's Mia?" Kento asked.

"Restroom break. She's had a lot of water to counteract the liquor she drank." He replied with a grin. "She's not drunk but she's definitely on the way."

"Ryo thinks we should get her drunk." Sage put it bluntly and Cye frowned.

"Why?" Cye asked.

"I want to see what happens if you get Mia drunk?" Ryo replied. The waitress reappeared with the drink order and Mia reappeared a moment later a guy following her. She had just reached the table when he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, want to dance?" He offered with a small grin.

"Oh, I was going to get a drink since I'm thirsty." She smiled at him green eyes wide.

"I'll buy." He offered cinnamon eyes sweeping over her, he smiled encouragingly.

"My friends already took care of it. I'm sorry." She apologized giving him a slight smile as she got to the table. She picked up the drink Ryo had ordered and placed at her seat and took a sip shrugging. The guy gave her a disappointed look and backed off as Sage wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Who was that?" He asked curious.

"Who knows? Who cares?" She replied flippantly managing to finish half the drink she shook her head frowning slightly.

She allowed herself to be led back out onto the floor again only to be brought back for another drink a couple of dances later. Ryo smirked as he made certain she had a fresh drink each time filling the water every other order. Towards the end of the night she was flushed from dancing and very nearly drunk.

"Let's dance?" Rowen asked offering to take her out on the floor again. She smiled brilliantly and stood up to go back out onto the floor quickly. She was very much enjoying the night out and so far the extra drinks had only loosened her up and relaxed her. Ryo was slightly disappointed in this fact.

"Are you having fun?" She asked as they danced.

"Surprisingly yes," He replied with that easy grin that made him charming. She smiled back dancing closer then she normally would have. She knew that she should have drank more water the first part but she surprised herself by being willing to trust the guys to make sure she'd be okay instead of slowing down. She thought she'd finished her last drink though. So she was a little confused as to why it was sitting there still waiting for her. She shrugged it off since what she'd had was a little strong anyhow. "How about you?"

"Yeah. It's nice to get to go out." She replied happy that she'd finally gotten up the courage to get them to go out with her. A guy came up behind her dancing much closer then she normally went for with someone behind her. She took it in stride but turned into Rowen not trusting the strange man behind her as his hips came in contact with her and he ground into her. Rowen nearly blushed since the entire the night she had spent hypnotizing the group of males with her dancing and she was now pressed back into him.

"Hey baby." The dark haired grabby man was back.

She smirked over her shoulder at Rowen for a moment before replying to the man, "Bye bye baby." She replied staying close to Rowen, "Sorry but I've already chosen my ride tonight."

Rowen grinned at the poor sap and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her. She twined an arm up and wrapped it around his neck backwards tracing one of his arms that encircled her waist lazily to the music and feeling tightening as he held her closer letting them dance together for a moment. The guy got the point immediately and frowned as he left the two to dance in time to the music. Mia closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the feel of the music pulsing through her and the feeling of security of being wrapped up in the arms of someone she trusted on an extremely deep level through the alcoholic haze.

"Ro-"She finally tilted her head back against his chest and felt his cheek against her own for a moment.

"Yeah Mia?" He asked she noted distantly that his voice was rougher then normal and it created a strange haze in her that she wasn't sure she wanted or could shake off.

"I think I've had way too much to drink for some reason." She was being honest and making an observation that was purely her.

"You know what?" He replied as he glanced up feeling dark glares on their positions as he held her still.

"What?" She replied dropping her arm after having spent a few moments playing with his hair and giving him chills and turned to face him for a moment. The last time he could remember her being this close to him was during a fight and he had been in sub armor. At the time his concern had been seeing her survive, now he wanted to enjoy a moment on his own with her.

"I think you're right." She laughed at this closing her eyes and throwing her head back and he joined her in her sudden laughter.

"Should we go back to the table and see if my drink has magically refilled itself again?" She asked after catching her breath, her voice sounded slightly reluctant to him.

"Maybe we should." Rowen replied his voice reluctant to let go of the female who'd landed in his arms. The others were surprised when they returned and she skipped the liquor stealing Sage's water.

"Hey!" He protested shocked she would be so forward.

"You can drink this since he's driving." She pushed the martini his way surprising them as she laughed. "I need the water at this point."

"Uh huh." Ryo replied non-committal in his tone.

"What? I've had way too much to drink now." She blinked confused as the sounder pounded out telling everyone it was last call. "Is it really closing time?"

Another guy appeared behind her. "Hey girly, need a ride?" He was drunk.

She snorted turned and dispensed with him promptly, "Go away or I'll turn one of these five loose on you." She made a vague gesture behind her. "Besides you wouldn't be able to handle me." She turned away with a smirk as the guy beat a hasty retreat and burst into giggles.

"Did you see his face?" She felt grateful she was sitting and the guys laughed.

"Okay, we're cutting you off." Cye replied trying to control his laughter now that he was over his shock.

She gave him an incredulous look and replied sarcastically, "Good then maybe someone will quit refilling the glass that would not die."

"Aren't you having fun?" Ryo protested defensive.

"A blast." She agreed with a grin. "Enough to come back sometime soon, oh and you're busted buddy for the never ending last drink."

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't we go ahead and get the car then so we miss the rush?" Sage suggested reasonably.

"Are you going to drink that?" She pointed to her last drink she'd foisted off on him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you?"

"Because I'm already mostly drunk. More liquor means more consequences."

"Just finish it Mia, we're headed straight home right?" Ryo grinned suddenly. "No worries, we'll make sure you get to bed safely."

She raised an eyebrow smirked wickedly at the five and she lifted the glass drinking it quickly. "Alright, let's go before this hits."

The guys rose and Mia took a hand from both Cye and Rowen as they headed towards the door. She stayed close to them since she really did not want to get sidetracked by a predator looking for a one night stand. They were outside in the cooler air and suddenly they could hear again while they waited for the car. Kenichi-kun had gone to grab it promising to be right back.

As Sage helped her into the front seat Ryo finally posed the question, "So what happens when that last one hits?"

She smirked buckling her belt with very little difficulty and blinking for a moment. "Well let's see the last time I felt like this I don't remember much else that happened until I woke up in my best friend's bed. I may have kissed her too but I don't remember too well."

The guys had the grace to blush at this and she laughed at them. "Aw that's so cute! You blush!"

"Very nice Mia." Sage replied.

"So tell us Mia what else don't we already know about you?" Kento suddenly asked hoping for honest answers since she was really much too inebriated.

"Remember that last guy I brought home with me to 'meet' you five?" She grinned wickedly.

"Jason right?" Cye asked curious at where she was going with this.

"I brought him home so I could see what you five cooked up in order to get rid of him." She laughed delighted at this. "But then again most of the guys I've brought home were for that purpose though to be honest."

"You're messing with us." Ryo replied.

"Nope." She laughed again eyes dancing she shook her head negatively rapidly then blinked for a moment.

"I don't know how we should take that." Rowen replied watching her from the corner of his eye as he drove.

"Take it as a compliment since it saves me from working half as hard to get rid of them myself. Besides you guys are extremely inventive when you get rid of them usually. The only one you ever disappointed me with was Derrick. That one wasn't as well planned as the others, I think that's because I didn't give you enough warning though. I actually make sure to give you guys enough time from now on..." She grinned wickedly again.

"So you bring these guys home so that you can see what we do to get rid of them." Ryo was shocked, "that's really… I don't know what to say."

She shrugged, "What you did to Brian was probably one of my favorites since he annoyed the Hell out of me."

"Good he annoyed us too." Kento replied. Mia got caught with another case of the giggles.

"Damn it. How much did I drink?" She blinked for a moment turning around to face them.

"Uh six maybe seven plus the water." Ryo replied honestly.

"I drank how much?" She exclaimed shocked. "Why?"

"Because you were having a good time so we just let you continue on." Ryo responded not wanting her to know the truth.

"I haven't drank this much since I don't know when." She blinked but then shook her head. "Just do us all a favor and next time we go out don't keep refilling my glass on me unless I ask?"

"We'll see." Ryo replied with a cheeky grin. "Besides you don't even seem drunk, a little buzzed but not drunk."

"Cheeky little snot." She murmured half aloud as they made their way home.


End file.
